


Seaweed Brain

by Nicofanfic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicofanfic/pseuds/Nicofanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a day at the beach turns into a fight for survival will you find love? or will you meet Hades before your time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day at the beach...

Chapter 1:day at the beach  
(Y/N) POV:  
The sun was setting in the distance and I was alone in the sand. As I sat there watching the colours dance across the small waves I could hear voices in the distance. I tried to ignore them but they kept getting louder and louder. I turned my head in their direction planning on telling them to shut up but the words would never leave my throat. Racing towards me was a creature with scaly legs and glowing eyes, her blonde hair and makeup contradicting of the large pointed teeth in her mouth. Running after her was a teenage boy probably close to my age and behind him were three girls fighting similar monsters. I stood as fast as I could but froze when the creature stared into my eyes. It didn’t last long though before I started running towards this creature, she stopped seemingly surprized by my action. I looked at the guy running towards her and saw a bronze sword in his hand. I took it upon myself to distract this creature for him, my instincts took over and I plowed into the monster knocking her to the ground, me on top of her. She stared at me in disbelief as I pinned her in the sand. She overcame her shock and started screaming at me but I keep her down. I might not look it but I’ve been in martial arts since pre-school. The guy with the bronze sword caught up to us and quickly stabbed the monster in the chest. He turned around to look at what I assume are his friends only to see that they had killed the remaining monsters. He looked back at me with admiration in his eyes “what the hell were you thinking attacking her?” he asked me. “It looked like she was coming after me and you needed help so I held the monster still.” He looked at me with a serious expression, “you could see her then?” “What do you mean?” “You could see that she was a monster?” “Who wouldn’t? She had scales and teeth down to her chin!” as I said this he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards his friends. “What are you doing? Let go of me.” I tried stopping but was surprised that he was stronger than me and just kept pulling. I took this time to examine his friends, they all had weapons but besides that they looked like normal teens. One had curly blonde hair, one had choppy brown hair with a feather in it, and the last had dark skin with a mass of unruly dark hair. The boy called out to his friends “ANNABETH, PIPER, HAZEL! I found someone I think you should meet!” the girls looked over at us and started walking our way. As they reached me I noticed how the blond girl looked at me, it was the same way I looked at others. Analyzing and confident. Her stormy grey eyes piercing into everything. I refused to act intimidated even though I wanted to run and hide. “Why did you bring this guy with you seaweed brain?” the blonde said as she started at me, “first off, ouch. And second he can see through the mist. And third, he charged the monster when most would have run away pissing their pants. If it weren’t for him I might’ve lost her.” All three girls were staring at me now but it was the Burnette with the feather that spoke first, “do you think he’s like us? A demi-god I mean.” The blonde spoke next “it would make sense. The monster ran in his direction and he could see her. Plus most people as Percy said would have run away.” “Thanks for using my name for once Annabeth.” “Shut up I’m thinking seaweed brain.”


	2. Camp half-blood...

Chapter 2:Camp half-blood  
(Y/N) POV:  
After much discussion that I couldn’t really follow the four people in front of me all turned and stared at me. The girl called Annabeth spoke, “we believe that you are a demi-god like us.” Was all she said before walking off towards a van parked on the road not far from where they were originally fighting, the van was covered in burn marks and scratches. Percy spoke next, “sorry about her, I hate to tell you this but we need you to come with us.” “What!? Why would I go with you? I just saw you killing monsters if anything I should be trying to get away from you.” He scratched the back of his head and sighed. “Look let me message you parent, they’ll explain everything to you, ok?” “Well you better have a cellphone cause I don’t.” “Even more proof of who you are.” He whispered “ok I’ll iris message them. What is your parents name and address?” “why should I tell you, a stranger?” “ cause this ‘stranger’ saved your life and if you don’t want more monsters coming after you and your family then give me the dame name and address.” I could tell he was getting irritated so I caved, “(P/F/N) (L/N) at 980 colonial rd.” I watched as he walked over to the water and made a rainbow, the mist swirled and revealed an image of my dad in his study. “Dad?” he looked behind him when he heard my voice only to see a floating image of me and a strange boy. “(Y/N)? When did you learn to iris message?” “yeah that was me.” Percy said holding up his hand. “Your son was attacked at the beach a minute ago and I would like to take him to Camp Half-Blood but he refuses to go.” “so it finally happened… (Y/N) I need you to go with this boy, if you don’t you won’t be safe.” I stared at him in disbelief, how could he just let these people take me? I sucked it up once the call ended. My father was very intelligent and I shouldn’t try and find a better solution, there isn’t one. I looked at Percy and glared. “How long until we’re at this ‘camp half-blood?’”  
\--time skip—  
As I walked through the forest I could see a tree in the distance with something gold shining in the branches. Percy saw me staring “Thalias pine tree, it protects our camp.” I stared at him with a questioning look “a tree protects a camp full of monster magnets?” he laughed at my words, “yes, I know it’s strange but it’s best not to question it. Things will start to make sense the longer you’re here.” “How long will I be here?” he glanced over at me for a second then spoke, “you’ll be here till the end of summer, once you know how to defend yourself you can go to school and live at your house, but you’ll have to come back next summer as well.” “ so essentially monsters just ate my only alone time.” “yup.” “well this sucks.” Percy just chuckled, “wait, it’ll get much worse.” I noticed how his eyes darkened when he spoke. I realized to late that he’d most likely lost people to monsters before.


	3. Love?

Chapter 3: love?  
(Y/N) POV:  
\--Time skip--  
I’ve been at camp for 2 weeks and it is not getting any easier. I thought as long as I practiced hard it would become easier buy if anything it got harder. People pushed me more and more and stopped holding back. But worst of all I hadn’t been claimed yet. Percy said it was because of the recent war with Gaia, that the gods were too busy. People guessed about who my parent was, most said Apollo until they found out I knew my dad. Next was Aphrodite. I really did NOT want to be a son of Aphrodite, I mean charm speak would be cool but only If I was a girl, most people wouldn’t want to listen to a teenage boy. Besides that people were stumped, I had mostly average grades, the occasional A but I was never really book smart. I was an artist and kind but Apollo was a guy so not him. I wasn’t too interested in love either.  
\--time skip—  
3 weeks and nothing from mount Olympus. Any item I had was glued to me every night so the Hermes kids wouldn’t steal them. And the pranks were out of control. I woke up two days ago with itching powder in my PJs. Not cool. Even Percy couldn't explain why I hadn't been claimed now, “I made the gods promise to claim their kids so I don’t know why they haven’t.” kids that had just gotten there were being claimed for gods sake! I made my way towards the forest, today was capture the flag. I wanted nothing more than to go to bed after a long day of practice but no, Chiron wants all the kids to kill each other. Today was gods vs goddesses. I was on watch with Percy by the flag, we practiced together every day so we made a good team. “You've been working hard (Y/N).” “what are you talking about? We need to focus Percy. Someone could jump us at any moment.” “I just wanted to say that I noticed, you’ve been doing great. Most people would quit trying what you do, in just 3 weeks you can parry me with little difficulty. I've been here since I was 12.” I blushed hearing his compliment, I hadn't really thought about how fast I was progressing just that Percy was still better than me.“Th-thanks Percy." The silence that followed was really awkward and to make it worse my heart was racing. I shook it of as nerves, I could get attacked at any second.  
\--time skip—  
I was covered in bruises, right after my little chat with Percy we were attacked. Of course we won but they took it upon themselves to gang up on me. 4-1 was not fair and my now throbbing body is proof of that. “You ok (Y/N)?” I turned to see Percy looking at me from across the Poseidon table. “Yeah I’m fine Percy I’ll heal.” The look on Percy’s face was not the one I was expecting, he was staring above my head with a surprised look. I looked up to see a silver owl glowing above my head. All I could say was “Athena.”


	4. Athena...

Chapter 4: Athena  
(Y/N) POV:  
I Started moving into the Athena cabin the next day, the silver owl hanging above the door seemed to watch my every move. I got a bottom bunk near the back of cabin 6 and moved my limited items into the trunk. Annabeth walked over to me from her bunk, "Stay away from Percy." I looked into her eyes and saw nothing, I couldn't figure out why she didn't like me. I just silently left my cabin and walked towards the arena, i little brawl would help get my mind off it. As I entered the arena I saw Percy sparring with another camper, Leo I think. I sucked with names, Percy was clearly better than him though. Percy quickly beat Leo and backed away, "you're to open Leo and not fast enough." "sorry Percy, i know you took the time to help me but i'm just not built for this kinda stuff." i saw Percy sigh, he wanted to help his friend but didn't know how, "maybe i could try sparring with you instead?" both boys looked at me and pointed to themselves. "Leo, Percy. If i fought you i'd just lose again." leo looked at my 3 foot silver sword, "what kind of metal is that?" "Sea silver, its a kind of silver forged by the cyclopes." He mouthed a little 'oh' before taking his battle stance. I agree with Percy, he's too open and stiff. "Leo, turn a little to the right and lower your arm and try to relax." "how am i supposed to relax when you're pointing a sword at my chest!" he tried following my instructions but failed, he got even more rigid and now was leaving his entire torso open. I sighed and walked over to him, I adjusted his posture for him and told him to relax again. he wasn't as open now but not great, instead of attacking him like seaweed brain i slowing would move like i'd attack and tell him what he was screwing up on, coaching him on what he should do.   
\--Time Skip--  
I'd spent most of the day in the arena helping Leo and sparring with Percy. I still couldn't win against him but i was improving. I leaned against the outside wall of the arena sweating, it had been a long day and the sunset was casting the sky in beautiful colours. "you fought well today (Y/N), Athena must be proud." i turned to see chiron looming over me, I hate to say but the centaur was kinda terrifying. His ancient eyes bore into me and i felt like a naked baby in front of him. " i'm getting better but i still can't beat Percy." i looked back at the sky as chiron spoke, "Yes but Percy has been here for many years, faced more than any child should. He is a child of Poseidon and therefore has to keep strong." I nodded in agreement with chirons words. I knew i shouldn't be upset that Percy was better but it still bugged me. chiron seemed to see this in me "Don'y worry, you're an exceptional fighter for someone who only just arrived. you have beaten many skilled fighters and are helping others become better." " Hey (Y/N)!" i look over to the entrance of the arena seeing Percy run over to me. Chiron left as Percy got closer to me. "what did chiron want?" he looked in chiron direction then back to me "nothing, he complemented my fighting." "really?" "yes." "weird, I've never heard him complement someone before." i looked back to chiron with surprise on my face. 'he's never complimented someone before?' Percy spook as i looked towards the big house "he used to teach heroes in ancient times, i think after loosing so many he stopped complimenting new students." We both starred at the big house for a while before Percy invited me to hangout on the beach. 

As we sat on the beach Percy and I talked about almost everything. I could say honestly that he was my close friend, the closest out of all the friends i'd made. As we talked though I realized something, I loved Percy. My heart raced as we spoke and i felt nervous, "(Y/N)?" 'crap i zoned out!' "Yeah Percy?" "Has Annabeth said anything to you in the last few weeks?" "why?" "It's just, I broke up with her recently and have been hanging out with you alot so i thought maybe she might start being mean to you." "this morning she told me to stay away from you but that's it." "seriously?" I saw Percy sigh at this news "sorry about her (Y/N), shes always been a little overprotective, I've known her since i got here and she was a really good friend before we starting dating, cause of this she can get a little weird. I mean it's not like you like me so I don't know why shes targeting you." i kept quiet after he spoke, blushing hearing him say that 'is he really that dumb? how can you not know when someone starts liking you?' "wait... Do you like me (Y/N)?" I turned a bright shade of red and stared at my lap. my thoughts were running a thousand miles an hour and i couldn't comprehend what was happening. 'should I tell him? what if he doesn't like guys?' I turned to see Percy looking at me in shock, 'oh come on, how can you never figure anything out till now!' I nodded my head the ran away. I couldn't look at him now that he knew, i didn't want to see his reaction. 

Percy POV:  
I stared at the spot where (Y/N) used to be, 'He likes me? am i a magnet for guys or something? Nico and now (Y/N)?' I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized how (Y/N) must be feeling. 'crap' i stood up and ran after (Y/N).


	5. Returned feelings?

Chapter 5: Returned feelings?  
(Y/N) POV:  
I ran as fast as I could towards my cabin hoping to put my confession behind me, ‘how could I let him know?’…  
It didn’t take Percy long to catch me though. “(Y/N)! Stop, please! Let me talk to you.” “NO!” I tried to run faster but he grabbed onto my arm and stopped me. I whipped myself around and looked at him only to see a look of concern. “(Y/N). Please talk to me about this.” “I don’t want to... Ugh this isn’t fair, how are you so oblivious to everything except this!” I yelled at Percy before I looked away. This situation wasn’t fair.  
I wasn’t expecting Percy to hug me, he pulled me into a tight embrace “please listen to me (Y/N), you can’t ignore this.” He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt like my heart might burst at any moment. “Percy please let go of me…” “No.” “Percy! Please…please…” “What if I like holding you?” My eyes widened in shock, ‘did he just…confess?’ I looked at his face still resting on my shoulder and saw that he was blushing. “I might like you….” “Really?” I stared at his gorgeous face for what seemed like eternity. “Would you... Like to go out?” Percy seemed really awkward speaking with me, like the super confident titian killing demi-god didn’t know what to do. I smiled, he had no idea how happy I was hearing those words. “Of course Percy.” I leaned into his embrace and felt so peaceful compared to my shaken state a few minutes ago. “Mind not holding me though? We’re right outside my cabin and I don’t want Annabeth seeing this yet.” Percy pretty much jumped off me like I had struck him with lightning. I chuckled at his reaction, “good night Percy, I’ll see you tomorrow.” “Goodnight (Y/N).” he smiled at me with the sweetest smile I’d ever seen. I blushed a deep scarlet before going inside my cabin, the sight inside though was not one I ever wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if its short and crappy I've been super busy and just wanted to update so you weren't left hanging.... even though this ones a cliff hanger as well.


	6. BULLY...

Chapter 6: Bully.  
(Y/N) POV:  
Standing in front of me was Annabeth, “What are you doing with Percy?” She looked pissed, her arms crossed in front of her and her eyes sending daggers into me. “Oh…um… we were just talking.” “Bullshit. He was clearly hugging you.” I stayed quiet, there was no way out of this. Annabeth was intelligent and saw what happened. I tried to just walk past her but she stopped me, “you have no idea what you’re getting into…” She walked past me and left the cabin, I starred at the door for a while before I went to my bed and tried to sleep.

\--Time Skip—

I woke up in the middle of the night to an extreme itch irritating my entire body, I jumped out of bed and saw a white powder fall off of me. “Itching power?” I scratched all over my body before running out of the cabin and towards the shower, screw the watch harpy’s I needed a shower right now. I turned on the water without taking my clothes off, the warm water cooling the itch instantly. “Thank the gods…” I spent close to an hour in the shower before heading back to my cabin, I took off all my sheets and replaced them. I lay down and tried to get some more sleep, I needed rest before figuring out who put itching powder in my bed.

As I woke up I noticed everyone was outside my cabin, ‘what’s going on?’ I pulled myself out of bed and changed as quickly as possible before heading out. My eyes followed where everyone one was looking and I saw a picture of me that had been clearly photo shopped, I had the features of some of the worst monsters. Scaly skin and red distorted eyes, matted hair full of bones and blood were some of my new features. Whoever did this saw me as a monster and had technical skills, the first name that came to mind was ‘Annabeth?’ I tried to stay calm and walked away. I walked towards the forest, maybe some monster fighting would help me not kill someone.

\--Time Skip—

I’d spent the day in the forest and unfortunately hadn’t run into a single monster, ‘what the hell? How am I always being attacked till now!’ “(Y/N)?” I turned around and saw Percy standing a few feet away. “Thank the gods I finally found you. Jason told me what happened, are you ok?” I sighed, “Yeah, it’s just… that was the second thing to happen in one day. I woke up in the middle of the night covered in itching powder, then the picture…” Percy walked over to me and hugged me, “any idea who it could be?” I nodded, “Annabeth saw us last night. She seems the most likely candidate.” I could hear Percy sigh, “She was always a little jealous, plus she has plenty of friends in the Hermes cabin. Itching powder is their specialty.” “I see…” we stood there in silence before he walked me back towards camp.


	7. Resolution

Chapter 7: Resolution   
(Y/N) POV:  
Percy dragged me towards the Hermes cabin, if we were to get any answers this would be the place. He burst threw the doors and grabbed the nearest kid, " Where's Connor and Travis?" the kid panicked and pointed to the Athena cabin. "figures." i looked to the kid as Percy dragged me away, "sorry..." he nodded at me as i left. i starred at Percy, 'he's really that mad for me?' i smiled a bit before realizing what he'd do to the kids who bullied me, "shit... Stolls, you better run...' I tried to stop Percy but barely slowed him down, "Why are you trying to stop me?" "Cause i don't want you killing anybody, let me go in first and if there there i'll let you deal with them, Okay?" he stayed silent for awhile, "fine..." i smiled and stopped him. "i'll be right out." i walked into my cabin and saw Annabeth and the stoll brothers talking near her bunk. as soon as i saw them they saw me, in walked over to them and tried to play it cool. "hey, i've been trying to figure out who's been pranking me and wandered if you knew? i figured since you're one of the smartest people i know and since you two are master pranksters you might know." they all looked at each other before smiling. "you're also a child of Athena (Y/N), you should know who did this." i sighed, "i was hoping you would just say Annabeth but you're not wrong, i do know who did it. And i also know they didn't just do it for fun." Annabeth seemed annoyed at this and frowned, she stood up and walked over to me, "then you also know that you should have brought Percy in here with you." she grabbed my shirt and punched me in the gut. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and fell to the floor, 'crap...' "get up wimp." i looked up and saw her stormy grey eyes boring into me. I tried to pull myself up and felt her foot dig into my ribs. i collapsed back to the floor and coughed. i could hear the other Athena kids panic, not knowing what was happening. i looked at Annabeth with defiance in my eyes only to see her crying, 'what?' she walked over to me and starting kicking me relentlessly, "WHY?! WHY YOU?! Of all people, why you?..." she ran out of the cabin, tears overflowing. i could hear Percy run in and call my name but knowing my body i just had to lose consciousness as Percy held me. 

\--time skip --

i woke up in the infirmary, " i guess she didn't hold back..." i heard someone chuckle and turned to see Annabeth sitting next to me. "the hell do you want." "i wanted to apologize... it wasn't right for me to take out my frustration out on you. i had been with Percy for so long that him leaving me was a shock, but then dating a guy just threw me over the edge. i was wrong, and i'm sorry." i kept quiet for awhile, thinking about whether or not i should accept her apology. "maybe, but if i do decide to forgive you you owe me a favor. its the least you could do for my bruises and i'm guessing broken rib." "Yeah, you're right. i didn't hold back. i agree to your terms, you can have any favor from me." I smiled, she had no IDEA what i was going to make her do.


	8. HAPPY DAYS? NOT LIKELY...

Chapter 8: Happy days? Not likely...  
(Y/N) POV:  
I've been stuck in this infirmary for 2 whole weeks now, my body decided that it doesn't like ambrosia, Why? Cause it likes to make my life difficult. Because of this my healing process has been long and painful and will probably continue for another couple weeks. I sighed and rolled over, a dull pain still in my ribs. I closed my eyes and sighed again, there was nothing to do in this place and being stuck here was incredibly boring. "What's with all the sighing?" I slightly jumped and turned around, Of all the people I was expecting she was not one of them. Rachel was sitting there with a sketch book in her arms and paint smeared all over her. I gave her a questioning look and she just kept smiling. I sighed again and relaxed in my bed, "First of all, Hi. And I'm sighing cause i'm bored being locked up in here all day." Her grin widened, "I can fix that!" She sat on the edge of my bed and opened up her sketch book to the first page. There was a beautiful painting on it and I stared at it intently. "No ones told you our history, have they?" I shook my head, "Good, I made this sketch book for you, it shows Percys story from his first encounter with a monster to the war with Gaia. " I looked at the book with anticipation, would I like his story?

\--TimeSkip--

I laid awake that night, I still couldn't wrap my head around some of the things Percy had gone threw. And no wander annabeth was so freaking upset at me, she had spent months looking for Percy and then he dumps her! They even survived tartarus together! I huffed and pulled the blanket off of me, it was to quiet in here and I needed to be outside for a bit. I pushed myself off my bed and felt a tinge of pain in my ribs, Will would be furious if he found out I got out of bed so I made my way outside as fast as I could and sat down on the small porch. I looked up at the stars and took a deep breath, it felt nice to be outside again. "(Y/N)?" I turned toward the voice to see Percy sneaky around in the bushes, "What are you doing?" I whispered, "I was worried so I wanted to come see you. Will wouldn't let me in earlier since someone was with you all ready. Who was it?" I motioned for him to come sit with me, "Rachel had a gift for me." He gave me a questioning look, "What was it" I smiled, " It was a sketch book, well, more like a story book..." His brow furrowed, "Of?" I looked away, would he care that I knew? "It was a story about you. Of all your adventures." He seemed saddened by this, "I had hoped to tell you some of the darker parts myself... But then again, this is easier... Your not, I don't know, scared of being near me now? I mean, those that get close don't tend to stay close except for a rare few..." I smiled and leaned on him, " I really care about you percy, Your past helped make you who you are. I'm happy to know about it." He smiled and placed a small kiss on my head, "... Thank you..."   
We spent the night with each other under the stars. well until Will realized I had left and dragged me back to my bed, yelling at percy to go back to his cabin. I chuckled to myself and resigned myself to sleep.

\--TimeSkip-- 

4 weeks and I was allowed to leave the infirmary but was prohibited from training, I grumbled to myself. I was perfectly fine! 110%. I fumed down to the beach, and plopped myself in the sand. If I couldn't train then I may as well have still been in the infirmary! "... You okay (Y/N)?" I turned around and saw Rachel, "Yeah Yeah, Totally fine." "doesn't seem like it." "Well Will is being a dick and wont let me do anything even though i'm fine." She sat down next to me and smiled, she opened her mouth to say something but what came out was not what I expected. Green smoke poured out and a strange woman's voice spoke instead.  
" heroes of our finale hour  
tempted by an evil dower,  
May sin be forgotten  
or the soul be rotten.  
for darkest hour with ring out,   
bringing about a slaying drought."

I sat there in confusion as she collapsed in the sand, the green smoke dissipating around her.


	9. goodbye...

Chapter 9:Goodbye.  
(Y/N) POV:  
I didn't know what to do and just stared at Rachel in shock till she sat up, she looked at me in confusion but the look on my face must have told her what happened. "Green smoke and weird words just spilled from my mouth didn't they?" I nodded and she sighed, "Stop looking like you just saw a ghost. Not sure anyone told you but i'm the camps oracle, Delphi has decided that she wanted me to tell you a prophecy. Which can be bad or horrible. What did she say?" It took me a moment to find my voice but after I did she looked troubled. "We should tell chiron, he'll know what do to. But in my experience I'd say you probably have a quest coming your way." She stood up and reached a hand out to me, "Come on, can't spend all say in the sand (Y'N), that's Percys job." I slightly chuckled and took her hand, even though I felt the ground may cave in any second and swallow me up. After everything Percy had gone threw on his quests, would I be okay?

\----Time Skip----

Chiron gave me a sympathetic look after Rachel finished explaining what had happened, "I am truly sorry for you (Y/N), There have been some things stirring recently but to think you would be the one to have to deal with it..." He turned his attention back to Rachel, "I will call a gathering tonight and (Y/N) can pick who he shall take with him on his quest. And (Y/N), You should try and get some training in today. You have been incapacitated for quiet some time and could use it." I nodded, "Now if you could, I would like to talk to Rachel alone." "Of course, i'll see you tonight I guess." I waved to Rachel before leaving the big house and heading towards the arena. It was about midday so it was full of campers brawling, I tried to look for Percy among the crowd but couldn't seem to find him in the mass of bodies. "(Y/N)?" I turned around to see Percy toweling off, it looked like he had just dumped some water on himself. "What are you doing in here? I thought will said you couldn't train yet?" He gave me a questioning look, "Chiron told me to come and get some training in today..." I looked around us but no one was paying attention, "Um... I probably shouldn't say anything but, I was with Rachel earlier. She told me a prophecy... Tomorrow I leave to go on my first quest..." Instead of Percy going of and ranting like a worried mom like I expected I felt him pull me into an embrace, his head nuzzled into my neck. "I'm coming with you. No complaints, I'm not going to let anything hurt you. Ever..." His grip on me tightened and I giggled, "I never said I was going without you, tonight chirons calling a gathering to let me choose who I go with. I was going to choose you and grover." He pulled away from me but kept a hand on my shoulder, "Are you sure? You don't know Grover all that well and your friends with other campers-" I cut him off, "I've thought about this Percy. I want you with me and I know you trust Grover, plus he does have some helpful skills that I think this quest might need." He closed his eyes and appeared to think about it, "Okay, i'll let him know before tonight so he isn't caught to off guard." He leaned in and placed a small kiss on my forehead, "We'll be okay (Y/N), I've been to hell, literally, and I made it back in one piece. Now, shall we start training?" He ruffled my hair as I nodded, he went to grab me a sword but the one he came back with was odd compared to his or the others, " I think someone left you a gift (Y/N), maybe your mom." He handed me a 4 foot sword made of a silvery/white looking metal. I held in in one and noticed how perfectly balanced it felt. Near the hilt was an owl carved into the cold metal, "What is this made of? It's really light and cold like ice." Percy looked at me confused, "Light? The thing felt like carrying a car to me." Now it was my turn to be confused, I swung it a few times but it was like swinging a twig, there was almost no weight to it. " Well I guess we can confirm it's from my mom at least. There's an owl carved into it, plus whatever weird metal it's made of will probably save me later on knowing her." I sighed and motioned for Percy to copy me as I got into a fight stance, he complied and soon enough our training commenced.

\---Time Skip---

Everyone had gathered after dinner for an 'announcement' from chiron except for me and Rachel, technically I was supposed to wait with everyone else but I was to nervous and didn't want to trip over anyone as I was called up front so I decided just to go out with chiron at the beginning. I could hear everyone whispering about what was going on and even caught the word quest a few times. Chiron came over to me and asked if I was ready, my answer was a shudder and an I don't know. "It's okay (Y/N), you wont be out there long, you only have to choose two people and then you can go sit down." I nodded and he placed a hand on my shoulder, slowly nudging me to go forward. Once we were out in front of everyone silence well over them, their eyes bore into me and I felt like I wanted to run. I hated being in the spot light in front of this many people. "Welcome everyone!" It was chiron, his big speech was starting and I felt relief that the other campers eyes moved to him, "I hope everyone had a good dinner! But as you know I have called you here to tell you some rather concerning news. Our oracle has given us another prophecy! One which (Y/N) will take on." He gestured a hand to me and once again I was the focus of everyone's attention. "He will choose his quest members tonight and leave early tomorrow. Now (Y/N), who do you want to accompany you on your journey?" I swallowed and took a deep breath, "I've chosen Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood to accompany me on my quest." My voice came out surprisingly strong and even. Chiron nodded and the two stood up, Percy with a grin on his face and Grover looking around nervously. I gratefully went to join them after chiron started speaking again. I plopped myself down between them and tried to hide myself from the others occasional glance/glare. "So we leave tomorrow?" It was Grover who spoke, I nodded. "Chiron doesn't want to take any chances with this prophecy. We leave at first light." This seemed to worry him more, "We're, you know, not gonna die right? Cause I have a good life going for me here. I have a girlfriend and..." Percy stopped Grovers worried rants, "It's okay, I've been threw worse than this. I'll make sure you come home safely to juniper." His legs were still bopping a bit but he seemed calmed by Percys words, "Thanks man..."

\---Time skip---

I had packed my few spare sets of clothes and some other necessities and was now laying in bed wide awake, terrified for tomorrow. The lines of the prophecy repeated themselves endlessly in my head. I rolled over and took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind. I knew I needed my rest, worrying was just going to make tomorrow worse. Eventually sleep did welcome me, but the dream it brought didn't help my nerves.


	10. Apate...

Chapter 10: Apate.  
(Y/N) POV:   
How did I get here?   
I was standing among the ruble of a crumbling temple, a full moon hanging right above my head in a sky of ink. A thick fog caressed the ground around me, but never quiet brave enough to touch me. Looking around me I couldn't see much in darkness, even with the light of the moon to aid me. I could just faintly see the edge of trees all around me, trapping me. My heart never quickened however, instead my mind did. I tried to think of where I was, I looked for any landmarks that might tell me. And sure enough, under my feet, was carved a strange figure. A 6 headed dog with the torso of a woman protruding out of its back. "How do you like my decorations?" I snapped my head up and quickly looked around me for the source of the voice, "Oh, poor child. You will never see me without my permission." The voice was clearly female. I thought back to the figure on the ground, "This carving, is it you?" I could hear her laugh, "Me? HER?! No no no, child. This setting is merely a warning to you and your friends. That 'woman' is Scylla, if you continue down the path you have set down on you will surely meet her, and she will kill you just like as she has so many before you." A young woman shimmered into existence mere feet from me. She had Short straight blonde hair and pure white eyes. " Now hero, do not think I have called you here to harm you, the events that have been put into motion must never happen. Scylla has killed many of your kind child, and now you must kill her. If not, creatures the light shall not have ever seen will crawl among the corpses of men." I stared into the goddess milky eyes, "If this Scylla is so dangerous why do the gods not do something about her?" I could see the goddess eye twitch, "If we were allowed to interfere we would have. This Scylla is also not that easy to find, only those with divine and mortal blood can find her. A demi-god must kill her." She started to walk around me, " You must locate her child, you must kill her! You will find her near the sea, at the edge of shear rock. Head in the direction of the sun, for she hides in the shadow it casts." And then, she disappeared, only her voice lingered. " Do this for us child and you will be rewarded with more than you could ever wish for!" The scenery started dissolving around me, ground and debris swallowed up by the endless blackness. I felt the ground beneath me fall away and I was left to plummet endlessly.

I awoke to percy sitting on the edge of my bed, a look of slight concern on his face. "You okay (Y/N)? You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep." I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder. " I had a dream... About a goddess..." Percy's expression became very serious, "Did you recognize her? What did she say to you?" I sighed, "I don't know who she was but I have a few ideas. She had short blond hair and pure white eyes, and ideas percy?" His brow creased, "And what did she say?"  
I recapped my dream in detail to percy, by the end his face had considerably less colour and life to it. "I think you probably met Apate, goddess of deceit. As far as what she told you, I'm not sure how reliable it is..." He sighed, "At least it's a start, we have somewhere to go now. We can check out this Scylla and see what she's up to." Percy leaned in and placed a small kiss on my forehead, " You should get up, we need to leave soon." I nodded and percy left to let me get ready.


	11. SUNS SHADOW...

NOTE: So i'm not going to delete my previous 'Update' since it's obvious that I have more of the story up. Sorry to give you guys a fright, I just needed some inspiration to keep this story going. Thanks to one of my readers who offered up some of their ideas the story will keep going. 

Chapter 11:

(Y/N) POV:   
Argus met Percy, Grover and I at the edge of camp, he was waiting in the driver's seat of a large beige van. His multiple blue eyes scanning every direction at one, it was seriously creepy yet oddly intriguing to watch. He turned to us and motioned for us to load up. Percy took my bag and disappeared around the back side of the van. I took my seat behind the front passenger seat, leaving it so Percy could sit up front. Argus was a nice guy, but I never really got used to the eye thing. Grover hopped into the very back and started munching on something that did not look edible.   
A can I think. Once Percy finished loading up he jumped into the front seat and Argus pulled away from the camp.

\----Time skip----

Argus drove us to the nearest city before dropping us off and heading back. I was officially on my first quest, stuck in the open where everything wanted to kill me. I reached my hand out and gripped the sleeve of Percy's sweater. I felt like my stomach just dropped. He looked over to me, "You okay (Y/N)? You look pale..." I shook my head 'no', "I'm really nervous, I feel like my stomach just dropped 20 feet and that everything is spinning around me." He gave me a sympathetic smile, "It's okay (Y/N), everyone's nervous on their first quest." He wrapped an arm around me and I leaned my head into his chest. Grover looked at us awkwardly, Grover cleared his throat "You should have seen me on my first quest, I was a mess... I'm sure you'll do 100 times better than me." Percy nodded in agreement making Grover scoff at him, "How about we think about where we should start heading. Apate said Scylla hides in the sun's shadow right? And that she was by the sea, so where do you think she is (Y/N)?" I tried thinking about it, if she was by the sea she had to be on the east or west coast, she hides from the sun so most likely the west coast. Apate also said she was by a cliff. That leaves a few areas, but all of them are on the west coast, on the other side of the country. I sighed, "She's on the west coast, probably California. She'll need to be in an area with lots of boats but not a lot of people on the shore. That's all I've got." He nodded, "It's a start. Only thing we need now is a way there. Buses would take forever and are pretty vulnerable. A plane would be nice, if Zeus didn't hate me. If any of us had money we could get a rental car but I doubt any of us have enough to afford to buy the place a new car." I sighed. "What are our other options?" Percy stopped for a moment, "I'm not really sure there are other options, it's just what danger are you more prepared for?" I had a hard time deciding, I liked how quick a plane was but if any airborne monster or zeus attacked then that plane would be going down, with us and every normal person aboard. A bus also had bystanders but it wouldn't be instant death for them, but a bus also means that our trip is going to last just over a week. " I think a bus would be the safest bet, Bystanders aren't in as much danger and it's most likely the cheapest option for us right now. But it means we're going to be traveling for over a week, and we don't know when our deadline is. How do we know scylla won't do this horrible thing before we get to her?" Percy started to rub my head like a little kids, "It's okay, Chances are we'll run into some of her underlings and gods forbid they actually know how to keep a secret. Trust me, everything will be fine." I nodded before pushing his hand off my head. "Okay, so to the nearest bus station then?" "Sure thing (Y/N), this is your quest." Percy gave me a smile before walking off towards what I assumed was the direction of a bus station. Grover put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me from following him, "Hey (Y/N), what's going on with you two? You seem awfully close recently." I stammered, "Ugh, nothing. We're just really good friends is all." I gave him an awkward smile but my answer obviously didn't put his suspions to rest. 

\----Time Skip----

Our first bus trip didn't go too badly, we had a close run in with an Empusa but it didn't prove to be a problem. We decided to rent a hotel room for the night so that we could have somewhere private and calm to do some strategizing. No one in camp half blood had fought Scylla in a long time so any we didn't have any tips on how to fight her. After booking into a room on the second floor we took what little belonging we had and settled into our room, it was small and old with two single beds. We didn't need more since someone always had to be on watch. I flopped down onto the closet bed while percy flopped into the other. Grover gave us an 'ah man' look and percy chuckled, "You snooze you lose." Grover frowned, "Come on Percy, that's unfair. I was stuck behind you." Grover pouted, "Ah okay, i'll give the bed. On one condition. You run down to the nearest corner store and buy us some food." "But Percy that's pretty far away." "Exactly why you need to go, (Y/N) and I are demigods, if we go we might get attacked." GRover sighed, "Fine, i'll be back in a bit." Grover groaned and then left, he must hate having to do errand runs for us. I'll make sure to make t up to him. I wonder how he likes coffee? "Hey (Y/N)." I rolled onto my side to look at percy, "Yeah?" "What type of music do you like?" I thought about that for a second, "I don't really have a favourite, Why? Did you want play some?" He nodded, "Then i'll let you pick percy, I'm curious what songs you like." Our hotel room had a small laptop on the desk in the back corner, percy walked over to it and opened up youtube. I wasn't expecting a love song to start playing. He walked over to me and held out his hand, "May I have this dance?" I chuckled and smiled, "Of course." I sat up and took his hand. He led me to a more open part of the room and started to dance with me. It was fun, it helped get my mind off the quest for a bit and since grover was out for a bit I could get nice and close with percy. 

A few songs played and our dancing got less active, by the end we were just holding each other and swaying to the music. "I love you (Y/N)." Percy rested his chin on my head, "I love you too percy."I nuzzled my head into his chest. I felt so happy in this moment, I wanted to keep holding him forever. Percy lifted his chin off my head and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes were full of desire and I couldn't stop myself from blushing, "(Y/N), What do you want to do right now?" He had a little smirk on his face as he said that. I was too embarrassed to say anything so I just kissed him. Percy replied with full force deepening the kiss, his hands trailed down to my low back and stopped on my hips. My knees started to feel weak.

Unfortunately, we had lost track of time. And guess who was back. Grover.


	12. UH OH...

Chapter 12: Uh oh...  
(Y/N) POV:   
I didn't hear Grover enter the room until he dropped everything he was holding. Can of soda rolled towards Percy and I as we jumped away from each other, "Grover, buddy, I can explain." Percy started walking towards his shocked friend. "Y-you two... You were kissing? But Percy likes girls, doesn't he?" Poor Grover, he looked so confused. I hid my face behind my hands, this situation was so embarrassing, why didn't anything ever go smoothly for me. Percy was still talking to Grover, "Grover, you know what being bisexual is right? I like girls and guys. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that, I really like (Y/N). I just wasn't sure how to tell you." Grover looked like he was trying to process quantum physics. Eventually he looked like he gave up, he walked over to the Percy had been on earlier and sat on it. "So are you two dating then?" We both nodded. I went and awkwardly stood next to Percy, it seemed like we would be getting questioned for a bit till Grover preceded this. "How long have you been dating?" Percy beat me to answering, "just over 6 weeks now." Grover looked offended, "6 weeks, and you didn't tell?" Percy looked like a puppy being scolded, "Well, I just, didn't know how to tell you. I thought you might bring up annabeth if I told you too soon." Percy hung his head and I reached out to hold his hand, "And you (Y/N), were you aware that Percy was hiding this?" I shook my head, "I've always been kinda private, I thought I would just let people find out on their own. I assumed Percy was doing the same." Grover started tapping his foot/hoof as he starring daggers at Percy. "You are by BEST friend Percy, I cannot believe you hid this from me. Did you think I would be homophobic or something?! The gods like all genders, there kids tend to like multiple genders, I'm used to this. I am hurt that you would even think you'd need to hide this from me." I could see how much grovers words meant to Percy, he looked ashamed and very upset. I walked over to Grover and put a hand on his shoulder, "that's enough Grover. You got your point across. I'm sure Percy feels like crap right now and I can guarantee I'll never let him do something that stupid again." Grover stopped tapping his foot/hoof and smiled, "Thanks (Y/N). Take good care of him, he may be strong but he can be rash." I nodded, "don't worry, there's a reason he likes people with smarts." "Hey!" Percy yelled offended, I chuckled. He was so cute.

\----Time Skip----

A bit of time passed and everyone calmed down and relaxed again. We turned on the TV and all of us dug into our food and drinks, Percy wasn't really watching the show though. He was over by the coffee table looking intensely at the map. "Hey (Y/N), what was the prophecy again?" I swallowed a large mouthful of chips before attempting to speak,  
"heroes of our finale hour  
tempted by an evil dower,  
May sin be forgotten  
or the soul be rotten.  
for darkest hour with ring out,   
bringing about a slaying drought."  
Percy frowned, "I'm worried about that second line, evil dower, it suggests that we're going to be offered something we're not gonna wanna refuse but will be evil in nature. Now that sounds easy to avoid but you'd be surprised." I started to think about the prophecy as well. "May sin be forgotten or the soul rotten, what do you guys think of that line?" Grover chimed in this time, "It probably has to do with you state of mind, if you feel guilty it can effect you in battle. Maybe it means to have confidence in your actions?" I thought about that, it seemed like the right direction but it was to simple, "that's a good start Grover. I'm also thinking about that last lines, darkest hour. The darkest hour of the year is at midnight during the winter solstice. But that's months away, could our quest actually last that long?" Percy looked grim at that thought, "I hope not but knowing the gods and our luck it will." He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, ruffling the shorter strands. "I'm concerned about the very last line, it mentions drought. If there's no water I'm not very useful." We were all silent, being a child of Athena I didn't have the big flashy powers like Percy did, hell even Grover had the blessing of pan on his side. I went deep into thought, how could I plan out a strategy with so little info. I know what to avoid but I don't even know anything about my enemy except where a nasty boss battle was going to be. I ruffled my hair and groaned, overthinking this wasn't going to get me anywhere. I had to make a plan that kept us safe, not one to destroy the enemy. If I can't beat them then I can keep us alive long enough for my friends to.

I had a plan. But neither of them were gonna like it.

Note:  
\-------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's so short, I wanted to upload another chapter but couldn't make it any longer without writing pretty much another chapter.


End file.
